


光之中

by dusksapling



Series: 卵 [3]
Category: Promare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 移民在新星球上，里歐與加洛搬入新居，有人拜訪他們。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: 卵 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702558





	光之中

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:  
> 角色死亡 if移民成功路線  
> 加古親情向 古碧暗示

光之中

配對: 里加 古碧 加古親情向  
警告:角色死亡、移民成功路線

加洛看見里歐停止崩解，恢復清醒看著他，加洛安心下來。 然而眼前灰暗中再度出現火光，加洛抬頭望去，只見燃燒的翅膀拖著古雷爬進球體中，接著白光籠罩。

他伸出手大吼著，氣流將他與里歐往外拖。

接著他撞上引擎艙失去意識。  
＿＿＿

碧兒茹在指揮室，看著警備部隊傳來的實時畫面。

引擎艙的燃燒者們在哀鳴咒罵，中心引擎控制室被漆黑的裝甲覆蓋，維修小組探索後回報無法找到輸入外部指令的線路，只能由外部破壞方式打開控制室。

「以不傷及內部人員的方式，盡快打開控制室。」碧兒茹下令。

漆黑鎧甲被切開一角，搬動，由那一角裂痕擴大，佈滿整個外壁後化為粉塵露出破碎的控制室。運行的操作區，固定中心的球體支架也在崩解，擁抱著倒在一起的少年。

碧兒茹記得最後一次通訊，古雷是在控制室裡的。

警備隊接獲指令，將兩名少年逮捕。

＿＿＿

帕納索斯號降落在奧米加星。經歷了反移民派的政變、科技倒退、瘟疫肆虐後，移民面對轉變的不安動盪終於歸於平靜。

牢中的人們被釋放，有人留下，有人往外探索建立城鎮，之後前艦長猝死的消息發佈以如遺囑將骨灰灑入海中，代理艦長在城市退下職務將權力交予人民，作為副手提名又回到崗位上。

剩餘的二千多名人類在新棲地重新建立文明，配合異星氣候調整曆法，學習與異地生態共存。

里歐邀請加洛一同在他的城鎮落居，不久後前燃燒者首領與救火對頭的婚宴邀請送到各地的朋友手中。

他們預計在下下個月底結婚，希望朋友們能一同分享喜悅。

＿＿＿

他在火中奔跑。

爸爸媽媽的房間被火包圍，他闖不過去，只能轉身向外求援。

漆黑灼燙，黑煙遮蔽視線，他只能憑著記憶摸索向外的路。

誰來。

誰來幫幫忙啊！

他在一片慌亂中看見了，看見了那熊熊火光中朝他伸手的身影，他大步向前跑去。

撲上前，兩手卻落空，碰不著在光裡的人。

他看不清那人面容。

一片炙熱明亮，他在光之中，什麼都抓不到。

他大喊著伸長手臂，向前探尋。

什麼都抓不到。

一片熾白。

什麼都抓不到。

他的手被握住，修長的手指牢牢抓著他。

「醒來，加洛。」清冷沉穩的聲音呼喚他的名字。

他張開眼睛，看見陽光照耀在牆面、被毯與伴侶淡金色的髮絲上。淡紫的眼瞳透著關切。

「里歐……早安。」他抱住眼前人。  
里歐.佛提亞對他沒有多問，而是大力回抱。「早安，加洛。」

「嗯。」他親親里歐，被探入舌頭，壓回枕頭中。

兩人相依感受彼此存在，親暱磨蹭著，交換鼻息，下身起了反應，更為熱烈的啃舐，想將對方揉入自身。

於是一早昨日釘起的新床框又斷了。 他們愣下互看了會，抵著彼此額頭咯咯笑，戰地從床鋪換到地毯，接著轉移到浴室。

早餐是昨日釣到的淡水魚，確認為無毒可食用品種與收成的蔬菜一起做了三明治。

「下次去遠些的湖區，坎羅說有形似鱷魚的生物出沒。」里歐清洗碗盤時提議。探險隊已經將那裡劃為黃區，只要申請裝備即可。

「探險嗎？很不錯啊！」加洛聽著躍躍欲試，將擦乾的盤子放到架上。

門鈴響動，加洛開門看一早是誰來拜訪。

外頭是位熟悉又陌生的訪客，運動外套、長褲雨鞋與粗框眼鏡，未上妝的臉上帶著細紋，頭髮梳在一側。

兩人一時失語，看著對方。

「午安，科洛薩斯女士。」穿戴整齊的里歐鑽過加洛手臂，站到門口，一手向後將加洛往屋裡推，出聲詢問。「有什麼事情嗎？」

「早安，佛提亞先生與提莫斯先生。清點物品時我找到這個。」碧兒茹舉起手上的黑色密封盒，她將盒子打開，展示內容，裡面是一疊信件、幾個禮物盒、歪扭的手工品與退回的勳章，飛船上所剩的，舊的東西。

「我想這些物品該交給提莫斯先生處置。」她彎身將盒子擺向門口內較乾淨的地面，里歐讓開些，加洛攔住盒子道謝。

屋外晴空萬里，幾隻原生鳥類飛過高架細網。

加洛抱著盒子走進房間。里歐將注意轉回碧兒茹身上。

「我不會邀請你進來的。」里歐雙手抱胸擺首。

「轉交物品只是順道。」女士推推眼鏡一角。「佛提亞先生，今日我計畫了解這裡的運作情形與生活，明日返程。」

「我有收到通知。你該到辦事處等的。」

「我想至少親手將東西交給他。」

里歐讓碧兒茹稍待片刻 ，他進屋帶上雨鞋與外套，告訴加洛他要向來訪者介紹城鎮，晚上行程不變，他們會一起去參加晚上的慶典。

加洛表示明白，出來抱抱里歐，被後者勾住脖子，在門前擁吻的忘記呼吸，喘息著分開。

「「等等見。」」碰拳。

門板闔上。

碧兒茹走在里歐身側，離開兩位年輕人剛落成不久的新居，木造一層矮房，門上掛著加洛與里歐的名牌，一小圈花圃的前院的小屋。膝蓋高的木頭圍籬內，形似玫瑰的湛藍植物鋪滿門前小徑兩側。

「佛提亞先生，家還有缺什麼嗎？」

「嗚今天床壞了。」里歐沒多想的出口。

「我可以準備這個。」

「不行，有人預訂了，是臨時的床......我再給你看清單。」

走過花朵盛開的小徑，里歐領著碧兒茹拜訪小城鎮。

碧兒茹在方舟城市，也就是以帕納索斯為據點的城市，擔任副市長。城市之間以定時循巡迴的裝甲車輛載送乘客，抵禦野獸攻擊。

人們在飛船落腳的平原周圍建立聚落，里歐的城鎮在北方草原，往丘陵河流探索山林與湖泊。

避免未知生物侵害，城鎮架起網牆隔絕外面生物造訪。

有些網牆內側掛上色彩鮮豔圖騰裝飾，節慶氣氛洋溢在人群間。

蔬果順利培育，結實纍纍。原生地上的蟲害，在各方評估下，由放養對人類無害的原生鳥類減少。碧兒茹寫下記錄注意到，果園外塗白的磚牆上是橘紅帶桃黃羽翼中間是彎繞的蛇，炎蛇展開翅膀佔滿牆面。

小麥豐收。類似稻米的原生品種，仍在嘗試適合的栽種方式。一切盡可能以降低與原生態的衝突為考量。

整理好資料，前往下一個地點。

隨時間，早市人潮熱絡起來。路上一些人認出里歐，大聲揮手和他打招呼，里歐笑著吆喝回去，說自己在工作。

碧兒茹看見屋舍布棚上，也罩著繽紛的色彩，以各種形式振翼翱翔。黑暗中灼焰的飛翼大概是那人最憎惡想擺脫的。 碧兒茹想起偶爾夜裡醒來看見那人左半邊結霜的模樣，結束會談關緊門板後f蜷縮在地溜出的火星，還有在人們談論那些關於地方英雄的故事時那人在背後握緊拳頭。 身後的細節透出話語，明明提醒過卻仍是悄悄滲出白色鎧甲，向四周張牙舞爪細小的咆嘯。還好多數時間他背後或身側最近的位置，沒有其他人佔著。 可最後，人們記下了的事卻是那雙火翼。

「你該讓他參加的喪禮。」里歐的聲音穿過人聲嘈雜的街道，將碧兒茹從記憶中的火羽拉回。

「我想他知道那裡什麼都沒有。那只是給追隨者的信仰慰藉。」

「你有很多事考慮，但還是該讓他去的。」

「……他很生氣嗎？」

「他很失落的哭了。」里歐說著握起拳頭。「我們只能陪著他。」

「是嗎？」碧兒茹露出笑容。「這樣挺好的。」

「什麼？」

「有你們在，這樣挺好的。」

———

在溪流瀑布區，人造池塘清澈的溪水中魚群悠悠游過。露琪亞改良了水車系統，應用水流推動下萃取蟲子糖分的實驗非常成功，維尼抱著手上的棒棒糖罐搖擺，他們一人收下一隻試驗原型。 露琪亞讓里歐帶話，說新制的纏鐵火在修改細節會晚幾天送到加洛那。

探索隊往上游的探索進度提前達標，坎羅介紹發現的新生物與對人類可能的威脅。另外馴養野豬的工作也有成果。

在往北就是尚未探勘的地帶，小城鎮的探訪已到終點。

探訪工作基本結束，兩人回程，街道上孩子拉著有翼的玩具奔跑，街道門窗上也畫了圖樣，遠遠看著只看的見那對燃燒的羽翼。

「還是沒有告訴他們真相。」碧兒茹自言自語的低語，看向那一雙雙翅膀。這聲嘆息滑進里歐耳中，他沒轉過頭，只是向著城鎮中心走:「如你所言，人們需要信仰。」

「等方舟安定後，我們會公佈所有歷史。」碧兒茹的語調帶著探究。

里歐擺擺手:「不會有影響的，幾年後人們就會忘記故事的起始了。」

最早是牢房關押的前燃燒者間傳開，說意識朦朧間，火焰的羽翼闖進眼中宣示拯救世人。他們相信是眾人火焰聚集，真正活了過來，而後為拯救人們燒盡。

死亡與重生，帶著炎羽的蛇，燃燒者之火的結晶，助他們挺過折磨，將守護他們在新棲地活下去。這是這些失去火焰的燃燒者的精神依靠。

之後船上疫病爆發，不受瘟疫侵害的前燃燒者更是對這傳說堅信不移，所以前燃燒者組成的城鎮崇拜有翼火蛇。

「佛提亞先生，你是位明理的鎮長。」碧兒茹嘆息。

「你也是，我會等待一切真實揭曉的日子，碧兒茹.科洛薩斯。」里歐望向碧兒茹，紫瞳中的意志對前艦長誓言，宣告制約。

那些逝去的燃燒者不能被遺忘，所有被捨棄的在遙遠星球上被思念。

里歐轉回視線，接近中心的道路開闊。

遠遠地能望見城鎮廣場旁的辦公處，漆黑牆面在其他淺色建築間相當顯眼，由三種配色的三角形佈滿，牆面中心是巨大的牌子，由不同配色三角型組合成的大三角，上面寫著『為我們的小鎮燃燒』。

中央廣場搭起木頭準備營火，外側劃了一圈白線標示距離，天空中繽紛火燄風箏飛揚。

碧兒茹看向飛舞的風箏，那小披風隨步伐揚起時帶起的紅色，仔細梳理的燦金頭髮，忽地在眼前似近似遠。憑著這一時衝動，那些字句爭先恐後的推擠著，躍出碧兒茹微啟的唇。

「工作行程結束後，我想以個人身份參加慶典。」 人們尋求形式上的安慰，碧兒茹想自己或許能從中找回點東西，不管是什麼樣子的殘骸。那時切開黑色覆蓋的引擎艙，裡頭只有抱在一起的少年時，作為代理艦長就明白的事，被其他部分否認。

是這樣啊！應該讓那孩子參加喪禮的，就算他們都知道，他早不在了。碧兒茹想，刻意對古雷的事情保持冷靜，反而是使自己處事缺漏了。

「可是報名截止日是三天前。」里歐說著，走進鎮長辦事處，找出文件。該交給方舟的公文被蠟印封起，碧兒茹拿在手上，沉甸甸的。

另一張紙蓋到碧兒茹手上。

是復活節慶典報名表，繳交報名費後，會拿到一籃三顆蛋與一小盒顏料。

「這裡不是方舟，沒那麼多潛在滋事分子，對這點小事能包容的。」里歐彎起嘴角。「我是個明理的鎮長啊！歡迎來玩。」

碧兒茹回到住宿的小餐廳，能換的衣物是回去方舟的那套正式服裝，清點了下現金，碧兒茹走下樓問老闆附近有沒有辦法買到衣服。

因為慶典活動，往西邊自治小鎮的進出口有不少攤販。

前去購物的路上，摸到口袋裡的糖，她拆開糖紙。

———

大概是整理那碟書信的關係，信紙像寫研究似的貼上註記，該如何應對小小孩子寫下的話語，作理論般的整理筆記。

所以加洛做了與那人出遊的夢，一半真實一半虛假。

夢裡那人帶著小小的他到雪場玩耍，兩人堆起高大的機甲雪人，用透明冰晶鑲上眼睛，寶石般的眼睛亮起，喀喀咔咔地將兩人送到山頂上。

他們在光束投影的教練指導下滑雪。

他在嘗試滑雪板時摔倒了，因自己爬起身而獲得讚美。幾次失敗後，他順利滑行了一段，開心的向看去。那人朝他靠近，也摔了個四腳朝天，他趕緊湊上前。

『真狼狽，愚蠢的古雷。』教練老頭從一側鑽出，拍照。

『要拍帥氣的樣子啊！』加洛對投影老頭喊著。

『任何時刻都很重要啊！加洛。』拍掉身上的雪，古雷看著遠方的稜線。『不過，還是希望能，只留下高興的事呢！謝謝你。』拉住他伸出的手站起身。

古雷對他露出記憶中溫柔的微笑說。『還有對不起，對所有的事情。』

揉揉他腦袋後，他的英雄擺出耀眼的姿勢，滑下，消失在雪原。

雪映著陽光白花了加洛的眼睛。

輕快的腳步踏過小徑的聲音，讓加洛從沙發上醒來，坐起。

里歐推開門，背著光走進屋裡。

「我回來了。」

「唷，歡迎回家。」他伸伸懶腰。

「露琪亞說纏鐵火會晚幾天完成。」里歐坐到加洛身旁，口中咬著東西。

「你嘴裡是什麼？」

「糖，要吃嗎？」

加洛湊上前，兩人滿嘴甜膩。

沙發塌了。

———

里歐與加洛穿上紅色帶著螢光條的外套，在人潮外圍的儲水槽待命，若營火太旺他們就準備澆水。梅斯和坎羅在柴火堆旁，其他不打算參與的人們都在周圍守著廣場，協助可能的消防需求與疏散指揮。

加洛看到碧兒茹在集合點提著籃子，「碧兒茹！」他揮揮手走去，露出明快的笑容。

「火燒過頭的話，我會撲滅的，放心玩吧！。」

「確實。」碧兒茹看向救火裝。「有火的地方能有你在，讓人安心。」

加洛回到待命位置。

儀式開始。

人們圍成圈，唱起歌謠感謝炎蛇以羽翼守護眾人，燒盡惡鬼獠牙，在大火中重燃的生命將如火旺盛，炙熱不熄，閃耀著驅散一切冰冷與黑暗。

火光映在每張臉上，滿懷著希望與感謝的人們拿起洗淨的蛋，畫上帶著羽翼的炎蛇。


End file.
